Pieces of a Game
by blueangel1415
Summary: Au drabbles and pairings.
1. aryagendry

She smiles as he places a cloak of yellow and black around her, and a crown of gold and onyx to match. She may never be a lady but she is a queen.  
Fingers brush her cheek lightly, '' something wrong my lady?'' Arya knows this is meant as a jest but she can still see the worry in his eyes. Worried she won't be happy, that they won't be happy, that they won't make it through the winter.  
She kisses him lightly on the lips and whispers, '' don't call me that.'


	2. willassansa

Willas grins as he watches his son take his first steps in the snow.

Sansa carefully walks in front of him, '' Come Brandon.'' His son stumbles beneath the weight of his furs before making his way to Sansa's outstretched arms. Sansa lifts him and spins him in the air, and Brandon's laughter rings through the air.

Willas can't help but notice how the snowflakes melt in their red hair.


	3. Tyrion sansa

'' Wolves and Lions, that's a curious combination.'' Tyrion eyes her from rim of his wine glass.

'' A dangerous combination.'' Sansa touches the slight bump that has grown over the past months.

Tyrion smiles.


	4. Jon

Jon leaves the nights watch at Daenery's insistence.

He rules Winterfell at his insistence.

She lets him marry Sansa with reluctance.


	5. robb

Robb sometimes wonders how he is not been bowed by the weight of his crown.

Sometimes he just wants to rip it off of his head and throw it into the snow.

'' Robb.'' He feels his crown being lifted and placed on his desk next to him. Gentle hands run through his hair, and he sighs in relief. Robb looks up to see the chocolate brown eyes of his wife staring down at him.

'' Meera-''

'' Come to bed Robb.'' He leans on his wife and lets her drag him to his chambers.


	6. Jon 2

Jon often thinks how things could be different. How_ he _could be different. For as long as he can remember he had always thought that he was a stark; with honor for armor and ice for blood.

Now he knows better.

He knows who he is.

He may still be a bastard, still a _snow_, but now he knows that in his veins there is fire and blood ; blood of the dragon.

_Ice, Fire, Blood_, a combination that no king in Westeros can match.


	7. Chapter 7

She fingers a rose watching as Rheagar rides away with his army.

She has made a mess of things. She knows this.

Arms wrap around her waist, hands holding her bulging stomach gently, '' He thinks the babe is his?'' Arthur's voice whispers in her ear. Lyanna nods silently.

Arthur turns her to face him and cups her face between his hands and kisses her desperately.

Harshly

_Lovingly_

Later as she is surrounded by blood and roses she will make Ned promise to bring Arthur's sword back to Starfall.

Lyanna cannot bring herself to regret the choices she has made.


	8. Chapter 8

The Greyjoy's have rebelled he tells her, and Robert has summoned him to bring them to heed.

The night before he leaves he clutches her, kisses her, and makes loves to her, but he does not promise that he will come back.

How can he? When war is so unpredictable.

In the morning she holds Robb to her as her son sniffles his tears back, and she holds her own in check.

She gives a parting wave when Ned looks back from the gates of Winterfell.


	9. Chapter 9

She does not cry out as a mailed fist one again strikes her cheek. She just looks down and sees the blood drip on floor, red, flowing.

'' Have you learned your lesson, my lady?'' She stares at Joffrey.

The feral lion.

_The coward_

She sees blood run down his wrist, and she want to laugh.

He has cut himself on the throne _again_.

'' Yes your grace I have learned my lesson.''

She smiles then; for every bruise he gives her, a cut is placed on him by his throne.


	10. Chapter 10

Sansa knocks and hears a muffled 'come in', before entering. When she enters his solar he is hovering over a map; his blue hair shields his face from her sight.

She sets aside the towel and the water jug that she has brought with her and waits for him to acknowledge her.

When he does it is with a frown. '' Lady Alayne- or is it Sansa now?'' His tone is mocking but she takes it in stride and approaches him.

'' It is Sansa. We must all shed our illusions some time.''

'' Indeed we must.''

'' So when will you shed yours?'' He steps back from the desk as she pulls out a pair of scissors.

'' Relax your grace- I only mean to give you a haircut.'' She pulls out a chair and taps the seat.

He eyes her warily for a moment before sitting on the chair.

Sansa takes the pitcher of water and pours it over his hair; watching blue hair dye and water drip onto the floor, before taking the scissors and taking the first cut of hair.

When it is done she runs his fingers through his shorn hair and she hears him groan.

He tenses as he realizes what he has done, but she just sets aside her scissors and jug and comes to face him.

His face is flushed and she grins.

He frowns.

'' This is not appropriate-'' Sansa places herself astride his lap and kisses him gently. He tenses for a moment before placing his hands on her hips and biting her bottom lip.

She moans.

He pulls back.

They are both panting and he takes his hands off her hips as if she has scalded him.

'' Have you come at lord Petyr's bidding?'' Sansa scoffs. If Petyr ever found out she was here he would push both of him out the moon door, Dragon Prince or not.

'' No.'' She tries to kiss him again but he stops her with a finger to her lips. '' You think I came to your bed at Lord Petyr's bidding?'' He nods, and she holds back her laughter. Lying with Aegon was the one selfish thing that she has done since coming to the Veil.

The one thing she wanted that she took.

She takes his hand from her lips and slowly peppers him with kisses on the neck, her hands scratching his scalp.

He is pliant in her hands.

She moves up his neck to his ear whispering, '' we shall shed our illusions together, shall we not?''

He pulls her back until they are nose and nose, '' I fear we must.''

He runs his hands through her ruddy locks and she sighs.


	11. Chapter 11

Myrcella does not stop reading to Tommen as she hears the struggle outside; only holds him closer.

_'' And for all to see the Dragonknight proclaimed his sister Naerys the queen of love and beauty.''_

A Direwolf crashes through the doors and saunters to her; eyeing her. She feels Tommen quake.

She does not move.

'' Greywind.'' The wolf breaks her gaze to walk, tail wagging, to his owner.

Robb Stark.

He is as handsome as she remembers.

Finally she closes her book and speaks. '' Are you going to kill us now your grace?'' The men behind him grin at her use of the title.

''No.''

''No?''

'' I did not come here to kill innocent women and children, just for justice- for my father's death.'' She sees the weight that is on his shoulders and lets out a breath.

_Joffrey you stupid fool_

Myrcella stands, '' even if the rest of my family won't say it- I-I- am so sorry for your father's death.'' Her words are sincere but she still hears some of his bannerman snicker.

She bows her head.

'' Come Greywind.'' She hears the pad of paws on the carpet and feels a wet nose breathe on her own nose.

She does not look up.

_''Greywind.''_ Robb hisses.

The wolf does not move.

He nuzzles Myrcella.

She looks up to see Robb Stark's surprised face give away to confusion. He turns away from them, muttering to his bannerman to keep them under guard.

He takes one last look at them before walking out of the room.

The guards give them a wary look before leaving the room and shutting the doors.

Myrcella collapses on the ground before clutching Tommen to her.

'' Myrcella what's going to happen?'' She does not answer because she does not have the answer.

Unbidden tears flow from her eyes.

A wolf whimpers in the background


	12. Chapter 12

Arya can't help but watch in pride as Gendry holds court. He is calm and cool, even when an arrogant lord makes a passing jape about his bastard heritage. It makes Arya dig her nails into her throne, but beside her Gendry does not react. He never reacts

Just stares down the lord who pales under her lord husband's gaze and stammers onto talks of business.

Arya thinks that the lords of the Stormlands are starting to understand what she figured a long time ago.

Kings are not born, but _forged_.


	13. Chapter 13

A peace is brokered when Myrcella marries Robb Stark.

Her mother tells her it will hurt on her wedding night. _He'll care nothing for your screams, he is a wolf after all_

She expects him to be brutal and cruel

Uncaring

Unkind

Instead he wipes the tears off her cheeks

Touches her gently, and when it is done he tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and kisses her gently.

In the morning, as the light gently filters through the windows she will make a promise to herself; that she will make the best of this.

She will be a good wife.

_She will be a good queen. _


	14. Chapter 14

Arya sits on the throne, easing into the iron seat.

It's uncomfortable.

Swords stab at her back and arms but she remains uncut.

The doors open and Aegon scuffles in looking tired and bemused

'' What are you doing? It's the middle of the night?'' He yawns.

'' I couldn't sleep.''

He looks around at the empty throne room, '' so you come here?''

He chuckles

She shrugs her shoulders, '' I wanted to try it.'' He sits on the steps of the throne.

'' And how do you find it?'' His back is to her and his voice is guarded.

'' It's very- _pointy_.'' She flicks her fingers and the point of one of the swords.

He does not turn to look at her when he asks, '' Have you cut yourself on it?''

She bristles at the veiled insult.

'' Do you think I am unworthy?''

He hangs his head, '' No one could be worthier-I'm sorry I didn't mean it.''

Arya sighs.

She lifted herself off the throne and wrapped her arms around him, '' Have you?'' she asks quietly.

Her husband shakes his head.

'' I'm so very tired Arya-I should have ran away to the free cities with you.''

''Then we will.''

Aegon tenses

'' We can't. The kingdom-''

Arya finally understands.

'' Fuck the kingdom. The wall has fallen, the Others have been destroyed, and winter has long past. Let us take the dragons and go.''

He protests. '' Daenerys-'' Arya waves him off.

''-shall understand.'' She is surprised that the Dragon queen has not left, now that she understands what Arya had deduced long ago.

The whole court of Westeros were like rabid dogs vying for one piece of meat. Arya puts her chin on his shoulder.

She can see tears shining in his eyes.

'' Your family?'' Arya lets out a breath.

'' They'll be fine, everything's okay now.'' He nods and kisses her hands which are clutched in his. '' So will you come with me willingly or shall I have to drag you there?''

He lets out a choked laugh.

He nods

'' Good, we'll announce it in the morning.'' She pulls him by the arm and back to their chambers.


	15. Chapter 15

The room is dark and Arya takes this moment to observe Cersai Lannister. She was still beautiful, yes, but there was an air of weariness about her.

'' Have you come to kill me?'' Arya hears her ask. Arya stretches from where she has been sitting and approaches the once great queen.

Cersai shows no fear in her eyes but she clutches her wine glass tighter.

'' Well are you going to or not!'' A wild look overcomes her.

Arya smirks slightly, '' I already have.'' With that she turns her back to the Lioness and quietly slips from the room into the shadows.

A choked gasp reverberates through the air, and a glass shatters on the stone floor.


	16. Chapter 16

People beyond the wall do not trust her at first.

They do not look at her

Do not speak to her

During that time Rickon Stark is her only companion

He is her best friend, (She ignores the heat that floods her cheeks whenever he comes near her, and the tingling in her stomach whenever he innocently touches her).

One night she wakes up to a blade to her throat and a hand covering her mouth.

She sees red locks flash in the moonlight and the gleam of blue eyes.

Shireen relaxes beneath her furs and the knife leaves her throat.

'' You're supposed to struggle.'' He whispers half in amusement and half in relief.

'' I didn't see the point in it.'' She pulls him down to her.


	17. Chapter 17

He does not want visitors but his guards tell him that it is urgent, so he reluctantly waves the visitor in.

It is a woman, dark hair falling across her shoulders and eyes half wild.

A wailing bundle in her arms

In his mind's eye he sees a flash of a girl with shorn hair and a dirty face. '' Arya-Arya Stark?''

The woman shifts the bundle before nodding.

'' I have no right-but please help me.'' He orders her to sit down and with a pang he gently touches the babe in her arms.

He has just lost his own wife and child.

Her explanation is hurried and confusing but Edric gets the gist of it.

In her arms is a Targaeryn bastard

'' She'll never be safe in the north-not will her coloring-but in Starfall…''

He peers down at the babe again

Violet eyes and dark hair

He wants to chastise her for being so stupid, so foolish. To yell at her for placing a burden on him like this. He wants to ask her why him? Surely Allyria-

He shakes himself from his thoughts. He looks at Arya Stark and looks at her pleading eyes.

So unlike her, Edric wonders what happened to the stubborn girl he once met.

Finally, he nods and she looks down at the bundle in her arms kissing the girls forehead, before handing her to him.

The babe looks up at him with curious eyes. '' Her name?'' He inquires.

Arya shakes her head, '' doesn't have one.'' She places a small sword on his desk.

Needle he remembers her mentioning the small sword on their travels.

Arya takes one last look, '' keep her safe.'' She walks out of his solar.

_(He will receive a letter from the lord commander of the Night Watch a year from now; telling him Arya Stark has died protecting the realm from the Others). _

For now he stares at little girl in his arms.

_Keep her safe. _

'' Ashara,'' he finally decides, looking at the smiling girl in his arms, '' you shall be called Ashara.''


	18. Chapter 18

He finds her amongst the flowers softly petting a winter rose.

'' My lady.'' She does not turn around to greet him.

'' Strange how a crown of these brought down a kingdom.'' She turns to face him and his breath catches in his throat.

_No the love a woman did that_ he thinks.

Carefully he comes to stand beside her.

She deserves more than this. A crippled husband and a home of roses; she deserves a kingdom.

He carefully a picks a winter rose

She watches him with curious eyes,

'' To my queen.'' She takes the rose from him with a grin, and he feels his face flush like some greenboy.

She loops an arm though his, '' Well then shall we go raze a kingdom my lord?'' Her voice is light and happy.

He vowed to keep her like that always.

'' And then we shall build our own.''


	19. Chapter 19

She comes with food and men.

_Sister_ he thinks.

She is wrapped in furs, an iron crown gracing her head and snow in her hair.

_Queen_ he thinks.

She has been quiet, but polite, as he leads her to the King's tower. Once the door is shut their masks come off.

They are no longer just the queen in the North and the Lord Commander.

_They are Jon and Sansa_

Brother and sister

Sansa looks at him for a long moment before wrapping her arms around him.

This feels strange to Jon. To hug the sister that he was the least closest to.

_But they are the only ones left_

Jon hears a clatter and an iron crown glints in the firelight.

Jon tries to pull back but Sansa clutches him tighter and Jon relents when he feels warm droplets hit his neck and her form starts to shake.

Finally, she pulls back and wipes the remaining tears off her cheeks with her furs.

Jon sees the iron crown glint; this time it's in Ghost's mouth. The white Direwolf pads up to Sansa and drops the crown into her hand. Sansa scratches him behind the ears.

A silent thank you.

Jon and Sansa stare at each other.

There is too much between them

Stories

Pasts

Rights

Wrongs

_Ghosts_

One day, they will look past those, but for now they stand in palpable silence; a crown and a wolf standing between them.


	20. Chapter 20

The first time he meets her a guard is chasing after her. She is so distracted by the guard that she barrels into him. He catches her by the arms.

Storm grey eyes meet his own.

She pushes him and he falls back onto the ground.

It is only after she has run off that he realizes that the Dragonglass dagger Jon had given him for his name day, was gone.

The second time he sees her he is at an inn.

He spots her at a table and he walks over intent on getting his dagger back.

She smirks at him and he scowls.

'' I want my dagger back.'' She pulls it out near his reach, but pulls it back when he reaches for it.

'' Tell you what- out drink me and I'll give you your dagger back.'' He snorts but nods in agreement.

The next morning he wakes up in a bed, his clothes on the floor and the other side of the bed empty.

If he cared he would remember that she drank him under the table.

Instead all he can think about is the dark haired woman who branded him with her kisses and cooled him with her hands.

_Ice and fire_ he thinks

The third time he sees her he is at the House of the house of Black and White.

He is trying to escape the merciless Bravossi heat.

He spots the temple and quietly walks in; relief overwhelms him at the feel of cool air.

He has heard some much about this place from Tyrion-

'' What are you doing here?'' The harsh voice echoes in the empty temple and he turns around to see the grey-eyed woman swathed in black and white robes. '' You shouldn't be here.'' He is too shocked to answer her.

She drags him out the doors and he blinks against the harsh sun.

When he finally gets his bearings together she is staring at him coldly, '' your-''

She nods and pulls him down the steps. When they reach the last step he grabs her wrist.

'' Is this even your real face.'' He asks.

She nods again and with a small smile kisses his cheek, '' May the old gods protect you Aegon Targaeryn.'' With that she runs up the steps.

Three days later he sees smoke on the horizon and hears that House of Black and White has been turned to ash.

Something in his stomach drops.

The fourth time he sees he is being hosted by the sea lord of Bravos.

There is music and wine overflowing and Dany is laughing with Ashara.

Then there is a knife at his throat and Jon is taking out his sword.

There is a grunt and the knife at his throat clutters to the ground.

In the assassins back is a Dragonglass dagger. He stares at the dead man on the floor before looking up at her.

She offers her hand and pulls him up.

He does not let go of her hand.

'' You know I never did get your name-''

'' _Seven hells-'' _Aegon looks to see Jon and Ashara pale as marble.

'' My name,'' Aegon turns back to her and sees something stir in her storm grey eyes, '' is Arya Stark.''


	21. Chapter 21

Sansa stared at her now flame red hair in the mirror, her grey gown moving like smoke as she sat by the fire.

_What am I to do now? Who am I to become?_

Sansa did look up as her chamber doors opened and closed, and footsteps padded towards her until they stopped in front of her.

'' Your Grace.'' She did not look up.

'' Alayne,'' she could hear the cautious overtone in his voice.

''Sansa,'' so foreign on his tongue. One word almost a whisper, but it pierced Sansa like a dagger, leaving a familiar ache in her heart.

'' Harry,'' her husband stood solemnly in front of her.

_Harry Solemn? _She almost laughed at the thought. Harry was boisterous, strong, _kind_, but he was never solemn. He kneeled in front of her and took her and kissed it, like a knight would his queen.

_But I want no knight, not ever. _

'' It is done. Lord Baelish has been executed.'' Sansa leaned back in her chair.

'' I should of taken his life myself, that's what father would have wanted.''

Harry's lips thinned to form a line and his eyes flashed, his words were brittle, '' your father wouldn't want this for you-any of it.''

_My father wanted me to marry a good man. That is what he wanted._

Sansa touched his cheek and his face softened.

'' Your grace,'' she flinched, '' if it pleases you I can ask the septon to dissolve our marriage…I can tell them that I never...that I...''

''No one would believe it.'' His face was cast down and she could no longer see his expression.

'' No one has to-it's just a signed document.''

'' Is that what you want-what you truly want.'' She could see his throat working and the hands on her skirts clenched into the fabric.

'' No.''

'' Then what do you want?''

'' What do _you_ want?'' No one had asked Sansa that in a very long time. Now she knew how Harry had broken the walls of snow and ice that she had built around herself. She lifted his chin and pressed her lips against his. He tensed a moment before unclenching his fists from her skirts and carding them through her hair.

She whispered against his lips, '' I want us to rule together you and I.''


	22. Chapter 22

Mother had described the North as a cold barren wasteland filled with savages and wolves.

It was cold. _(All the better to huddle closer together with her husband.) _

It was not barren. _(It was snow and ice; crisp and clean.) _

The Wolves wood surrounded Winterfell, the Godswood would be littered with red leafs and the Heart tree would stare at her with ancient and knowing eyes_. (It was by no means a wasteland.) _

_(Her Family was more savage than the Stark family would ever be.)_

Myrcella agreed with only one other thing her mother had told her- there were wolves.

Greywind wasn't bad. _(He was more protective than Robb when he stomach started to swell.) _

Summer and Shaggy dog were playful.

Nymeria was fierce_. (Very protective of her family.) _

Lady was gentle. _(Laughingly so, though Myrcella would never tell Sansa this.)_

They were like her masters.

_But her favorite was her Young Wolf._


	23. Chapter 23

'' And what do you want Arya Stark?'' She stares at Aegon Targaeryn,_ the young dragon_, with mild interest.

'' I want the steps of Baelor to crack under dragon's talons. I want the Iron throne to melt from dragon fire, and I want the Red Keep to run red with Lannister blood.'' She expects him to laugh, to jape, to mock her. As is his way.

Instead he smiles at her. '' That may be possible.''

'' May be?'' She is wary now. Maybe madness has finally taken a hold of him. He leans towards her, a table between them, and a map crinkling beneath his hands.

'' If I get what I want, then you shall get what you want.'' She leans towards him, his breathe fanning her face; as if they are about to share a great secret.

''And what do you want?'' She whispers breathlessly. She wants to smack herself for acting like _Sansa,_ like a stupid child, _stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid_-

Aegon pulls a away when he is a hairs breathe away from her, smirking'' Do we have a deal?'' She wants to punch him, kick him, take her sword out and gut him-

She huffs and storms out of his tent ignoring the laughter behind her.


	24. Chapter 24

'' Please Arya.'' She held the handkerchief to his mouth as he coughed. They wracked his body and when he was done he collapsed back onto the bed, sweat dripping from his face.

Arya uncovered the handkerchief, _blood._

'' You can't ask this of me.'' His dimming eyes looked up at hers.

'' Why not? I have seen you cut down ten men, poison merchants and thieves. How is this any different?''

Arya began to pace, '' Of course this is different…you...and I-'' a soft chuckle escaped him.

'' Don't tell me you've grown fond of me.'' His voice was soft but cynical.

Arya huffed out a laugh. Aegon beckoned her back over with a wave of her hand.

Instead she crawled on all fours onto the bed and laid her head on his chest. His heart was slow and steady.

He held her, one arm around her shoulder, a hand tracing the features of his face. '' I'm not brave Arya, I don't want to spend weeks-even months like this.'' She felt herself becoming numb; like a poison was spreading through her. She bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut.

_She wouldn't let him see her cry. _

'' Not today, '' she whispered to herself, '' not today.'' She felt him wipe the tears that had leaked out.

'' My brave she-wolf. Why are you crying?'' She shrugged out of his arms and looked at him.

Understanding dawned on his face.

She did not look at him again as she climbed off the bed and searched through her trunk brining out a vial of mauve crystals.

'' The strangler,'' her voice broke as she uttered the last syllable.

She sat beside him and helped him sit up.

Her hands shook as she uncorked the vial and brought one crystal to his lips.

He placed a hand on her trembling one.

_He is so cold already. He used to be so warm, like a dragon. _

'' We shall see each other again.'' She placed the crystal in his mouth.


	25. Chapter 25

He touches her cheek and she flinches. He had not meant to make her so sad.

_But her father was more a threat alive, it had to be done_

He places Lannister crimson around her shoulders and crown of gold upon her head

_Her tears are tears of joy_ he convinces himself

He gives her everything her heart desires, dresses, jewels, flowers.

Has a throne built for her beside his.

Lets her hold court in his stead and adds an extra seat in the small council so she may sit beside him in council meetings.

And when she asks it, he sends his mother away to Casterly Rock, despite his mother's protests.

_She does not understand what it means to be in love._


	26. Chapter 26

Arya hates jewelry. She's just never found much use for it.

But she can't help but smile when Gendry presents her with a wolf pendant that he had been making her for her name day.

Usually she would jape or jest but she sees the nervous look on his face and she can't bring herself to do it. Instead she takes it from him and hugs him tightly.

'' You stupid bull,'' she's says into his chest,'' thank you.''


	27. Chapter 27

Arya hates jewelry. She's just never found much use for it.

But she can't help but smile when Gendry presents her with a wolf pendant that he had been making her for her name day.

Usually she would jape or jest but she sees the nervous look on his face and she can't bring herself to do it. Instead she takes it from him and hugs him tightly.

'' You stupid bull,'' she's says into his chest,'' thank you.''


	28. Chapter 28

They brought her before the throne bound in chains. Her brother stood before her cloaked in gold and crimson.

_A sheep playing a lion_

The thought makes her chuckle, and makes her brothers face falls.

_You will not see me cower_

Her brother pulls his sword from his sheath and comes to point it at her swelling stomach.

'' They say Robb Stark is gathering an army, '' he chuckles and moves the sword up her dress till it sits below her chin, '' imagine that; an army for a treacherous whore and a bastard babe.''

_Robb and I were married in the Godswood you fool. _

She does not tremble. '' The North shall always remember those who they consider family.''

'' So you're a savage now.'' She looks at her mother who does not meet her gaze. Then she turns her gaze to Sansa who stands with her ladies who give her a sympathetic look before turning back to her brother.

'' No I'm a wolf.''


	29. Chapter 29

The Old man nudges him as they watch Sansa and Rhea stitch before the fire.

'' Remember boy; she may look like a rose but she is a wolf at heart, and wolves are much harder to declaw than roses are to de-thorn. '' Sansa looks up as if she is privy to their conversation, and smiles.

_I learned that a long time ago old man. _


	30. Chapter 30

The Old man nudges him as they watch Sansa and Rhea stitch before the fire.

'' Remember boy; she may look like a rose but she is a wolf at heart, and wolves are much harder to declaw than roses are to de-thorn. '' Sansa looks up as if she is privy to their conversation, and smiles.

_I learned that a long time ago old man. _


	31. Chapter 31

The first time Elia meets her aunt Arya she quietly asks her father later if he is sure they she and mother are sisters. To her embarrassment her father laughs at the question, _(I am sure. I had the same doubt when I met your mother). _

Arya is her favorite aunt. _(She likes her Uncle Jon to, especially when he takes her for rides on his dragon.) _

But it is Arya who plays with her in the sea and who teaches her the water dance. _(She thinks her mother is secretly proud of Elia even if she admonishes her and Arya.)_

Later Arya will bring Elia's cousin to Starfall to play. Edwyle is a little older than she but he still likes to play with her, so it's okay_. (Sometimes she sees a sad smile on her aunt's face when she and Edwyle play knights.)_

One day Elia asks her mother where Edwyle's father is. Her mother's eyes are sad when she answers, '' He died protecting the Wall.''

'' Did Aunt Arya love him?'' She had heard many stories from her mother about princesses and knights.

'' Very much._'' (Later Elia will look at Edwyle's black hair and blue eyes and wonder who his father really was.)_


	32. Chapter 32

Jon can't help but feel jealous as he watches his cousin (sister) and brother walk the gardens at Dragonstone, Nymeria at their heels.

He can see them jesting and joking with the other, Arya hitting Aegon's shoulder at something he's said.

It's good for Aegon; sometimes he's so serious about the ruling of Dragonstone that he rarely focuses on anything else expect when Arya drags him from the ledgers. _(Jon remembers Arya did the same for him when he was in one of his moods)_

Then Aegon tucks a loose hair behind Arya's ear and he can see a flush in both their cheeks and Jon knows it is time to give them privacy. _(Even if he is warring with himself not to.)_

Later that night as he sits next to her at dinner she will whisper to him when Aegon talks to young Edric Storm, '' Whatever happens you shall always be my brother, and no one can replace you in that.''


	33. Chapter 33

She stares at the monster that was Gregor Clegane.

_Aegon..her sweet boy..Rhaenys...my beautiful Rhaenys _

He grabs her hair and puts his sword at her neck.

She spits in his face.

She may be bowed, she may be bent, but she shall always remain _unbroken_.


	34. Chapter 34

Willas does not know what to make of Arya Stark.

Olenna tells him she is like Lyanna Stark, but not half as foolish

Margaery calls her charming

Loras and Garlan comment on how she is a better swordswoman than half the knights in Highgarden.

His father calls her a troublesome child who should be taught to respect her elders. _(But that's because she called him a fat fool.)_

It is Oberyn that he trusts the most though.

They both watch from a balcony overlooking the gardens as Loras hacks and slashes his sword and Arya dances away with entirely too much grace. He sees his brother huff and Willas looks over at his friend to see him grinning.

'' What do you think of her?'' Oberyn laughs heartily; still looking at Willas's betrothed with mirth in his eyes.

'' Well she's certainly not a rose.''

'' Thank the gods- as if we didn't have enough of those around here.'' Oberyn chuckles and pats him on the shoulder. Willas is loyal to Highgarden, to the people of the Reach, but there is only so much of his family that he can stand. Oberyn suddenly claps and Willas looks away from his friend to see Loras on the ground and Arya standing above him, a sword in either hand. He sees her extend a hand to Loras and trades a jest with him before directing her attention at Willas.

She curtsies, before giving him a wicked grin and disappearing amongst the maze of hedges. Willas's mouth feels dry and he can't bear to look at Oberyn, knowing some lewd comment is going to come from him.

'' Oh she's no rose- a she wolf,'' Oberyn thumps him once on the back, '' lucky man.''


	35. Chapter 35

'' Ser Meryn.'' The knight grabs her shoulder pulling her closer and then a mailed fist blocks the view of the sun from her eyes and she shuts her eyes waiting for the blow-

A growl reverberates through the walk and she hears Ser Meryn cry out. She opens her eyes to see Ser Meryn dead, Lady on top of him.

'' You filthy beast.'' Joffrey sneers, before he has a chance to do anything Lady pounces on him. Knocking him over and tearing his throat out.

Next is Sandor Clegane.

Sansa does not watch.

In the end Sansa stands, three bodies surrounding her, and Lady licking her paws.

Sansa swallows the lump in her throat, '' what now?'' As if answering her Lady leads Sansa through the keep through winding hallways and passages until Sansa no longer knows where she is.

''Lady?'' Lady leads her through a tunnel until- until Sansa is facing the cliffs of the sea.

She is free.


	36. Chapter 36

Jon never asks his father about his mother, he's afraid it would be too painful, or _worse_, his father would get angry at brining up a woman that had passed away ten years ago.

So he asked his uncle Benjen.

'' Uncle,'' he and uncle Benjen were walking along the edge of the garden and as always his uncle was a few feet behind him, '' what was my mother like?'' His uncle comes to stand in front of him and takes his shoulders in a strong grip.

'' Isn't that a question for your father?'' Jon shakes his head; a sad look come over his uncle's face and his voice is softer than Jon has ever heard it. '' Your mother was beautiful, willful, and very stubborn like someone else I know.'' He pats Jon on the cheek.

'' Did she love me?'' His uncle Benjen's face was always somber but Jon felt that this had a different air to it, and he almost regretted asking the question as his uncle knelt down in front of him so that they were face to face.

'' Your mother loved you with everything she had and she would be so proud of you Jon.''


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Text

She is almost afraid to touch this man, who seems to be made of ice, but she touches his cheek anyways.

_He is warm, far too warm. _Something churns in her stomach, something that she hasn't felt in such a very long time.

'' What do you want Jon Snow?'' Her voice is softer than a whisper, it is meant to be a comfort, but her words seem to pass by him as if they are merely wind.

_Words are wind_.

Sometimes Dany just wants to hit him- slap him to see if he would show any emotion towards her besides politeness. She had seen him smile and laugh with his men and it was _blinding_, but with her-

'' I want the realm to remain safe.'' She looked away from him and unclenched her fists rubbing the crescent shapes that had developed on her palm.

'' Are you alright your grace?'' She reared up at him, pushing him away from her.

'' Don't call me that,'' she shouted at him, and then softer, '' please just _please_ don't call me that.'' To her horror her voice broke. She laid her head in her hands and sat on the edge of Jon's bed.

_He must think me truly mad now._

''Daenerys.'' His voice had gone an octave lower than usual and that was enough to make her lift her head from her hands. 

'' You don't understand-'' _how much I want you. How much I need you._

Jon sat down next her, a safe distance away; always a safe distance away.

''I do.'' He gently wiped the tears from her eyes and Daenerys laid her hand on his before he could pull away from her cheek. '' But-''

''I know.'' _You have your duty and I have mine._


	38. Chapter 38

Sometimes she lies awake at night when all was quiet and she swears that she can almost hear the sound of her brother's laughter and a wolf's howl.


	39. Chapter 39

When Arya had returned to Winterfell she had expected to feel whole again. After all, it was home wasn't it?

Instead she felt the cold choking her. Making her bones ache enough that she thought that they would turn brittle. Not even her mother's chambers, where it was the warmest, could make her blood warm again.

Sometimes she thought the cold would stop her heart.

She knew her family worried. Rickon tried to wrestle with her, but as soon as the snow touched her skin she would shrink back.

Sansa tried to talk, but talking did nothing.

_She would never, could never understand. _

It was Bran, always Bran, who understood.

It was he, who handed her the letter sealed with lavender wax.

Edric didn't expect much from her. He just wanted her to be a good influence for his daughter, whose mother had been taken away by sickness during the long winter.

_A good influence_, Arya scoffed at that.

Still, she liked little Lyra. She was easy to please. Always begging her for sweets, and pleading for Arya to teach her how to swim in the sea.

Arya flourished under the Dornish sun. She felt alive again as she lay on the beach, sand and saltwater clinging to her hair and small clothes.

She could feel her heart pump again when she chased Lyra though the gardens or when Edric pressed his lips to hers as they lay in the cool sheets of their bed.

Winter would come again but for now Arya would bask in summer.


	40. Chapter 40

The smell of burning flesh permeated the air, and the echoes of a strangled scream still rang through the crowded hall. Daenerys Targaeryn sat on the iron throne; smoke streaming behind her as her dragons breathed.

Sansa met Arya's eyes from across the hall in understanding.

Fire may not kill a dragon but a well placed dagger would.


	41. Chapter 41

It is unbearably hot in Starfall. During the day Arya takes to bathing in the river, the cold water cooling her some.  
The nights are still hot. For the first month Arya tosses and turns; sweltering in her room.  
Finally one night she drags a pillow with her and quietly goes outside to the gardens. She lays the pillow down and flops onto the ground, falling asleep easily on the cool grass.  
She wakes to Edric standing above her an amused smile playing on his lips, '' Sleep well?'' Arya stood before stretching her arms up, not caring that Edric was seeing her no more than her nightdress.  
'' Better than I have for awhile now.'' He nods in understanding before handing Arya her pillow and walking her to her room.  
They continue the ritual until the night before their wedding.  
Arya had just fallen asleep when she heard soft footsteps pad along the grass. She carefully grabbed the dagger that she had taken to hiding beneath her pillow.  
'' Arya,'' she huffs and opens her eyes to see Edric looming above her, pillow in hand, '' may I join you?'' She nods and he carefully put his pillow beside hers. He brushed her cheek affectionately before kissing her once, chastely, on the lips.  
She bit back an indignant snort, '' Playing the good lord now-shall I play the chaste lady?'' He reached out and pulled her to him.  
'' Unless you want your brothers to gut me we must.'' Arya slid a leg in between his, pulling herself closer, enjoying the slight warmth that he gave off.  
'' Pity. I was hoping to tell my brothers how you took me under a Blood Orange tree.''


	42. Chapter 42

Sansa watched the brown dye drip from her hair as she wrung the last of it out.

She stared at herself in the murky reflection of the bowl.

She saw a woman grown.

She saw eyes of _ice_ and hair of _fire_.

She saw Sansa Stark.


	43. Chapter 43

When Daenerys asked why she had allowed the lords of the Vale to push Petyr Baelish out the moon door, Sansa had cast her eyes down and with an even voice replied, '' I would not deprive the lords of the Vale of their justice.''

Petyr Baelish may of made her a pawn in his game, but now he had become a pawn in hers.


	44. Chapter 44

When Daenerys asked why she had allowed the lords of the Vale to push Petyr Baelish out the moon door, Sansa had cast her eyes down and with an even voice replied, '' I would not deprive the lords of the Vale of their justice.''

Petyr Baelish may of made her a pawn in his game, but now he had become a pawn in hers.


	45. Chapter 45

She touched the burnt half of his face, ignoring his wince. '' We are all scarred one way or another,'' he touched her hand gently, holding it to his cheek, '' some scars are just easier to see.''


	46. Chapter 46

Theon expected one of her bannerman to do the deed.  
Instead Sansa Stark comes through the crowd, dagger in hand.  
'' My queen.'' Sansa graces him with small smile and touches him on the shoulder where he kneels.  
'' Any last words Theon Greyjoy?''  
He chuckles, '' No words, but a request.'' He hears the lords start to protest before Sansa hushes them.  
'' And what would that be?''  
'' A kiss.'' He expects her to slap him, or take the dagger to him then and there. Instead he feels two fingers lift his chin, and the touch of her lips against his.  
She tastes like salt.  
The last thing he feels is the cold bite of steel against his throat, and the roar of the sea rings in his ears.


End file.
